Percy Jackson and The Deathly Hallows
by laoibhseferry
Summary: while being chased by deatheaters the trio avaperate to camp half blood were a nasty surprise awaits them
1. Introduction

Percy Jackson and the Deathly Hallows

I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson all ideas go to J.K Rowling

Harry POV

Harry Potter ran down the streets of London accompanied with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The sun was setting and it would have been a lovely site if only the trio would have stopped to look at it. They were being chased by death eaters and were anxious to get away from them. Harry looked around and saw that his two friend's energy was beginning to weaken. They were panting and their faces were bright red. "Come here" whispered harry as he pulled them behind a large bin. There they stayed until they got their breath back. "Right listen do you remember that place Dumbledore told us about last year?" Whispered Harry "oh yes camp half blood was it" whispered Hermione "yes well i think we need to go there NOW !" said Harry can you evaporate us there?" "yes hold on"


	2. the fandoms meet

Chapter 2

As i said before all rights go to jk Rowling and rick riordan no copyright intended

Percy POV

We ran towards the sound, Grover Annabeth and I.

Just minutes before we heard a startled scream of surprise.

We arrived beside the pine tree that used to be Thalia there lying in a heap were three people.

The leader as it seemed was a lanky boy with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing round glass and on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a scar

To his left was a bushy haired girl. She was tall enough and had long bushy brown hair she was quite pretty. In her hand she clung to a tiny beaded bag.

To the leaders right was a red haired boy. He too was lanky. In his hand he was holding what seemed to be a stick

As I looked around I noticed they all were.

"Well "I said "hello welcome to camp half blood."

"Yes hello, welcome to camp half blood do you by any chance know your parentage" said Annabeth.

I was glad she decided to talk she was better at it that. Not that I would ever tell her that. She thinks she's clever enough without me saying that.

"Hello" said the leader "I'm harry this is Hermione and this is Ron."

"Hello" said Ron and Hermione.

"Emm I'm not too sure what you mean by parentage" said harry.

"Well I'm Percy this is Grover and this is annabeth" I said.

"Can I just ask how you got here" asked Annabeth.

"Well I'm not sure we can trust you yet its kinda a secret" said Hermione.

"I understand wait let's go to Chiron" said Grover.

"Wait a bloody second who the hell is Chiron and why does his name sound so familiar" Exclaimed Ron.

"You don't mean the Chiron from Greek mythology do you" said harry.

"now" Grover said "that would be our little secret."


	3. how did this happen!

How did this happen?!

a/n Hi sorry I didn't update in about a week was busy with school want to give Amandla123 a shout out for helping me with ideas. I don't own either stories or characters all rights go to j.k rowling and rick riodan

Harry POV

So we landed at this camp not what I imagine for a camp.

Anyway we all landed badly and fell in a heap. Hermione shrieked when we landed and 3 teenager came out to see what was wrong.

The leader as such that said his name was Percy seemed to be friendly enough along with his friend.

Then they started talking about some fella with the same name as the old trainer in Greek mythology.

I was getting confused at that stage. The one named Grover ran off to get this Chiron guy. Once he left Percy and Annabeth looked at us strange

"Are you a half blood" asked Annabeth

"I am" i said

"Ohh so you probably know Chiron he's our trainer"

Just then Chiron walked out with Grover

Then i noticed that the Chiron they were talking about really was the Chiron from Greek mythology

He was a centaur. He was much larger than the ones in the forbidden forest.

Annabeth POV

I stared at the three of them wondering what to make of them

Just then i noticed the girl was bleeding i bent down to help her.

"Hi are you ok" i asked

"Yeah I'm fine I've had worse injuries in fact you would never believe the amount of stuff that happened to harry" She replied

"Well it's the same with Percy one time he was fighting Luke who was working for kronos you know the titan lord anyway you should have seen the mess he came back in if the gods hadn't helped us we'd probably be dead"

"What are you like really religious and why do you say gods not god"

"I'm talking about the Greek gods of course and I'm not religious i never believed in gods til i heard about mum"

"Mum"

"Yeah mum Athena god of wisdom and battle strategy"

Just then a symbol of a book appeared over Hermione's head.

The symbol of Athena


	4. The Claming

The Claiming

I do not own either story.

Ps. Thanks for the reviews

Third person POV

The two trios watched as the book above Hermione's head caught flames and turned into an owl and flew up onto a olive tree.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped as they watched whereas Percy annabeth and Grover acted as though it was no big deal.

Chiron bowed Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy hail Hermione granger daughter of Athena.

Percy annabeth and Grover bowed immediately and harry and Ron soon followed.

When they rose annabeth grinned at Hermione and said "welcome to the family sister".

"WHAT!? Athena can't be my mum i know my mum and she isn't Athena and Chiron how did you know my name."

"Your headmaster spoke to me last year about you three he said that the three of you were demigods meaning half human half god. Your father was going out with your mother my dear they were in love and were expecting a child of their own they got married and disaster struck your mother lost the child. They never told your mother. Your father was all set to adopt a child when Athena took pity on him. You were born. Athena put mist over the mortal's eyes so that it looked as though your mother still had the child. When she would have been nine months they gave her a pill that made her think she was in labour they brought her to Olympus were Apollo put her in a room and knocked her out. They handed you to your father and brought your mother around they pretended that you were her child Athena changed your hair and eye colour so that you looked like Mrs. Granger." Said Chiron

"So I've gone my whole life and I haven't seen my mother. Not once"

"Don't worry Hermione I've barley had a conversation with my mum" said annabeth

"The gods are busy they can't help it they do try but well really what can you do" said Chiron

"It was nearly the same for you two boys except perhaps a change of sex" said Chiron

"How can my dad nearly lose a child?" asked Ron

"Ohh your father is a different story you wear born in Olympus and your parents adopted you"

Just then a light began above Ron's head it was a cadeus

"Ron Weasley son of Hermes the god of messengers "

"Cool" Said Ron

And then a light shone above harry's head and it was...


	5. Hermione is welcomed

**a/n Hi sorry i didn't update in a while but what can you do**

**ps its only 80 days to Christmas woohoo**

**please review**

**Thanks for the reviews i did get**

...

Third person POV

It was a sun a very bright sun. The symbol of Apollo

Percy was shocked. "i thought there was something powerful about i thought there was a chance you were a child of the big three not Apollo not offence to Apollo or anything it's just different."

"Well Percy you give harry the tour and explain to him about the gods and show him to his cabin, miss chase you show miss granger and Grover you show Mr. Weasley see you at dinner."

...

Annabeth POV

"So this is the place we have dinner in and this is the arena and" etc etc

"Is anything wrong" I asked

"No no this place is really cool it's just I'm thinking of all those years with my mum that aren't real it's hard to kinda cope but anyway" said Hermione

"Right so let's bring you to the cabin so you can meet your brothers and sisters other than me of course" I said

"There is more?!"

"yip about one two three seven twelve thirteen yeah thirteen others let's just say the gods have been busy"

"No offence to you's or anything heheheh" I said with a giggle

"well here we are Athena's cabin"

As Hermione walked through the door of the cabin her hair became blond and her eyes turned a startling colour of grey. The features of all children of Athena

"Cabin meet Hermione granger the newest member of the family. Hermione this is your bed and your cupboard you can leave your stuff in and well that's about it I'll be back just before dinner Malcolm your in charge til i get back. K?"

...

**Sorry for the stalling and me talking forever to tell the story I'm out of ideas **** ahh well what can you do ill try to update at least every weekend. Thanks for the reviews much appreciated**


	6. the voice

**Hi sorry i haven't updated in a while ill try and do it more often now but no promises **

**Disclaimer i don't own either story**

**Annabeth POV**

Well that went better than planned

I was still a bit in shock as everything happened at once.

It must be a lot worse for them.

I walked to the big house to see Chiron. When i arrived i was shocked to see Apollo standing there looking very cocky

"Ahh Annie we were just talking about you" Apollo said with a wink.

It took all my willpower not to go over there and knock out his pretty white teeth

"My lord" I said with a bow "might I ask what you are doing here"

"Well Annie is it against the law to come and see your child" replied Apollo thinking he had beaten me.

"Well technically yes as Lord Zeus made it quite clear that no god is able to make physical contact with their child" I said

"Gods annabeth you're a bigger know it all that your mother and that's saying something anyway I do have a reason to be here I saw a prophesy of you and my son and Percy and Hermes son and your sister in danger. Promise me you'll try and keep the three of them safe without them thousands of their kind will die"

"Their kind? Aren't they just like us?"

"Nope" Apollo said popping the p "you know Hecate the goddess of magic" "yeah"

"Well let's just say there more relate to her then to us"

"Wait what"

"They're wizards"

Just then I heard a voice whispering in my head "you will fail. You cannot do it, all wizards will die and you're in luck even though you're not one you are at the top of to be killed... Unless you listen to my instructions."

"You will kill the boy the one with the black hair and glasses or else face a death by me. Come to London with them you will find a way to kill him once there and don't think of a way not to come as hey must come to _save the world _like that's going to happen so either way they must come."

"To earn their trust go to Donegal in Ireland they will find a package that will help their mission **(a/n the ring voldemort and harry are still horacrucs I duno how to spell that word the rest are destroyed)** do not fail me or else you and the boy you have feelings for will die. Listen to me. I will help you."

I tried to shout never but my throat was dry as though I had swallowed sand don't ask me how I know this lets say it was not a nice experience. Stupid stolls

Then the voice left me. I was suddenly weak and dizzy and tired. I fell back and hit my head of something really hard the last thing i remember is someone with seriously white teeth leaning over me.

Then everything went black

**Hope you enjoyed my failed attempt of a story sorry there so short ill try and make then longer no promises thanks to all the people that reviewed I love getting them keep it up :D**

**Cya ill try and update sooner this time**


End file.
